


Families Like Ours

by messedupwithyouforever



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Cute, Family, M/M, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messedupwithyouforever/pseuds/messedupwithyouforever
Summary: When Robert finds Liv upset, will he get to the bottom of what's wrong with her?





	Families Like Ours

‘Liv is that you?’ Robert said as he made his way down the stairs while shrugging on one of Aaron's hoodies having just had a shower. Robert could see Liv curled up one side of the sofa.

‘Yeah, it’s nothing I’m just being daft’ Liv sniffed while wiping her face, trying to conceal that she had just been crying.

‘You know you can talk to me, or Aaron if you want, him and Seb should be back in a bit’ Robert stated as he moved to sit down next to liv.

‘No, I’m fine honestly’ Liv made a move to stand up but Robert put a hand on her arm.

‘Hey, whatever it is I promise I won’t judge, just want to make sure you’re alright’

‘Promise you won’t hate me?’ liv mumbled

‘That’s impossible, what’s going on?’

‘I just keep thinking about how much of a mess I’ve made of my life, especially this year. Everything has just fallen apart, and Thursday is only gonna prove that’

‘Hey where has this all come from?’ 

‘I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately, and especially with results day coming up can’t help but think how I’ve messed the rest of my life up and for what?’

‘Firstly, you haven’t ruined your life at all, no matter what results you get, there are always options. You can do whatever you want as long as you’re determined. Secondly why didn’t you talk to me or Aaron about this if you’ve been worried?’

‘I guess I just got so used to dealing with things on my own last year, with you not being here and Aaron not around so much and now with Gerry gone and Gabby doesn’t really understand. It just got harder to try and talk about what I was feeling’

‘Liv, I had no idea, and I know I’ve said it before, but I can’t apologise enough for not being here for you. I’m here now though and so is Aaron. We’re here for you, whatever you need. We love you. You’re part of this dysfunctional family whether you like it or not’ Robert explained while pulling Liv towards him and hugging her.

‘Will you help me to look into college courses or something because I want to get my life sorted and put this year behind me’ Liv sniffed

‘You’re not as good as hiding them as you think, why’d you think that there’s always a few missing?’ both of them burst out laughing.

‘Hey, Rob?’ Robert turned around ‘thank you’

‘You’re welcome’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

‘What’s going on, is everything alright?’ Aaron said as he walked through the door of the Mill while pushing Seb in his pram ahead of him. The two of them having been walking around the village. 

He couldn’t lie that talking absolute nonsense to him about the villagers they saw was becoming his new favourite activity to do with the infant. He would swear to Robert that Seb could understand him.

The sight before him was not a regular one. On the sofa was Liv curled up into Robert. His sister wrapped up in what looked like one of his hoodies, that had suspiciously disappeared a couple of weeks ago, he could see the remnants of tear stains left on her cheeks. Two mugs and a pack of Aaron’s favourite biscuits that Robert never allowed him to buy on the coffee table.

‘Shhh, she’s only just fell asleep’ Robert whispered ‘She got herself in bit of a state earlier over her GCSE results, she’s scared that she’s gonna let us down if she doesn’t pass’

‘What, she could never let us down’ Aaron exclaimed as he made his way to the sofa sitting down next to his husband, Robert pulling Aaron into his side while placing kiss on top of his and Seb's head, mindful that any great movement would stir Liv awake.

‘Yeah and I told her we’d be proud of her no matter what, and whatever the result we’d get through it together as a family’ Robert explained.

‘Why didn’t she say anything before?’

‘Urm, she said she got used to keeping things to herself, what with me not being here last year’ Robert spoke quietly not only to not wake Liv up but also because he still felt guilty and ashamed for not being there for his sister. Robert left out the bit about Aaron not being around so much, not wanting to further upset his husband.

‘Oi don’t do that, don’t make out as if everything was your fault. She still had me, but I wasn’t exactly present last year’ Aaron sighed while leaning further into Robert his hand having been captured by Seb, who kept trying to move onto Robert’s lap. Seb made a grab for Liv's hair when he felt Aaron’s hold on him loosened ever so slightly.

‘I’m gonna help her look into college courses, something to do with art most likely’

‘That sounds great. Thank you for being here for her’

‘You need to thank me, she’s my little sister as well. Even if she does wind me up half the time’ Robert laughed, which also caused Seb to make his break from Aaron’s hold and across their laps, not stopping at Robert but continuing to Liv. all the movement and noise causing her to wake up.

‘What, what’s going on?’ Liv asked as she moved to sit up.

‘Seb wanted to say hello’ Aaron chuckled, Seb still not happy that he wasn’t closer to Liv and began to cry. Liv realising this and extended her arms out for Robert to pass him over.

‘Hey little man’ she cooed at him while Seb just babbled back.

‘You alright now Liv?’ Aaron asked ‘Robert filled me in’

‘Yeah I am, thanks to this one surprisingly’ Liv said as she pointed at Robert.

‘Well what can I say I’m a man of many talents’ Robert said smugly.

‘There he is. The Robert we all know and dislike’

‘Did you hear that Aaron? She only dislikes me now, either I’ve gone up in her ratings or her standards have dropped’ the three of them couldn’t stop the rumble of laughter that echoed throughout the Mill. 

Even Seb, who didn’t want to feel left out, joined in even though he had no idea what was going on. Eagerly pulling on the drawstrings of the hoody Liv was wearing.

‘Seriously though Liv, we’re sorry you felt like you couldn’t tell us what was going on. But we love you and neither of us are going anywhere again’ Aaron explained while moving around to the other side of the sofa and closer to Liv ‘So how about a pizza and movie night?’

‘Sounds perfect, I know I don’t say it but that’s only because I don’t wanna sound daft, but I do love you both’ Liv said while trying to hide herself behind Seb.

‘We’re here for you Liv, no matter what’ Aaron said while attempting to give Liv a side hug. The younger sibling trying to shuffle away from him but was met with Robert the other side of her. 

The four of them ended up in an awkward almost group hug. 

Which to them was perfect.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou so much for reading this! Hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Any comments or kudos would be greatly appreciated:)


End file.
